accidentally inlove
by efay
Summary: With the bad first meeting, bad impression and bad history how will cupid make a match out of kurapika and kuroro... find out how accidentally they fall in love!.. female kurapika here! i hope you enjoy
1. invitation

**Title: **Accidentally in-love

**Author: **efay

**Summary: **Gon and killua planned a party to end their vacation. They invited Kurapika and Leorio.

**Disclaimer: **the characters of hunter x hunter are not mine neither the anime itself. So please don't file any case whatsoever.

**Note: **this my very first time to write and I'm not I repeat I AM NOT an american or a british to have a perfect grammar so please read and point out my mistakes… and make review too that would really help.

CHAPTER 1: invitation

"it's almost up.."

"yah.. just one day before our vacation ends.."

"you're right.. quite sad to admit.."

"hey..! Killua.."

"what?"

"something just came to me"

"what is it?.."

"why don't we have a little celebration tomorrow night…that would be fun!"

"just the two of us that's BORING.. besides I'm getting tired of your face you know.."

"you're so mean Killua!"

"heheh….. I know! why don't we invite Kurapika and Leorio I'm sure they'll come!" Killua said while heading the door.

"yah! Kurapika and Leorio!.. why didn't I thought of that" Gon whispered placing his index finger on the chin.

"what are you waiting for Gon! Let's go.." Killua said while grabbing Gon's hand.

"oh yeah right!"

And the two boys went to their neighbor, Kurapika who was, at that moment reading a book at the living room. Without even knocking Killua went in, very excited, followed by the also much excited Gon.

"Kurapika!"

"Gon" Kurapika smiled as she recognized the voice.

"Kurapika!... (catching his breath) we… huff … ha… huff….!

"We have something to tell you!" Killua continued the postponed sentence of Gon.

"And what is that 'something' that made you ran just to tell me?" the blonde-haired girl asked curiously.

"We want you and Leorio to come tomorrow night to our place" Gon replied while giving Kurapika a big sweet smile.

"And why is that?" Kurapika, more curious now, asked.

"We'll be having a party!" Gon said excitedly.

"Oh..! sounds like fun… but I don't remember anyone having a birthday tomorrow… though." The blonde commented.

"it's not a birthday party…Kurapika" a silver headed boy said "it's a farewell-vacation-hello-schooldays party" He continued.

"huh?" the confused blonde said while eyebrows slightly curve at each other.

"oh! Please come Kurapika!" Gon begged. Looking like a child wanting a candy from a store, he got the yes from a cant-refuse Kurapika.

"alright then! I'll come!" the blonde girl said.

"tell Leorio about it too!" Killua added.

"ok I'll tell him" Kurapika answered.

"well then! tomorrow night at 8:00 o'clock!"Gon said, getting ready to go.

"ok 8:00 o'clock!" the blond replied

"see yah!" the two boys said together before heading the door.

After the two had left, Kurapika pick up her cell phone and called her boyfriend.

"Ah! Hello Leorio?" (yes Leorio is her boyfriend here for now, sorry to those who don't like these two together!)

"Kurapika! What is it? Why did you call? Ahh.. I know you just want to here my voice right?

"baka! Not that reason again…! Gon and Killua are having a party tomorrow, and they want us to come!"

"oh I see! I'll go then!"

"that's great see you then!"

"is that it? No kiss or Iloveyou's to your boyfriend? Just one mwaah…"

tut tut tut tut

"oh that kurapika! She's not like those other girls who just live to flirt…"

**Background**: Kurapika just like what like Leorio said is not just an ordinary girl. She's into rock and hip-hop music, she hates pink, she is very athletic, she's not into make-ups blush on lip gloss etc, she hates pink, she don't like skirts, she's into jeans and pedals and she's very simple not to forget she hates pink! But she's not a tomboy! Dah she has a boyfriend.

Leorio, the current boyfriend is a simple gentle man who likes suits. But he is very flirty at times. He is a kind person and is a year older at Kurapika. Although he is a mature-looking guy, he is very childish most of the time.

He is an incoming forth year same school as Kurapika together with Gon and Killua.

Speaking of the two, they are bestfriends (dah!... what are you expecting? It's always been like that in every fanfic. except yaoi, right?) they are always together, and they treat each other more than bestfriends but like brothers.

Although they are very close, their lifestyles are completely apart and different. Killua is so very totally no-doubt ultimately i-don't-think-its-possible kind of rich! uhm.. they just own a mountain. And Gon on the other hand lives in a little and simple but cute house with his aunt.

-to be continued

Well that's about it. These are the main characters for now… the rest? Soon to come


	2. party turned tragedy

"What took him so long… this time?"

"I know he is always late but to be late in an hour! Oh God something is wrong" Kurapika, for the 3rd time, complained once again when she saw the clock strike at 9:30.

Then someone knocked at the door.

"ahh! Finally!"

"you're la… what the…! What happened to you?" You're late is what an angry Kurapika suppose to say but her boiling temper froze when she saw Leorio almost bleeding to death.

Blaaahhhhg!

"Kurapika! Is something wrong? We heard something falling… Oh my God! Leorio! what happened?" Gon was entering the living room when he saw Leorio, above Kurapika, unconscious.

Gon immediately carry Leorio to the sofa and help Kurapika stand.

"what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she said.

"Gon watch him, I'll go get some medicine"

-In the kitchen-

"Killua, where is the medicine kit?"

"What for?"

"Leorio is badly injured"

"What?Why?" Killua said while giving the kit to the blonde.

"I don't know"

The two then went to the living room.

Kurapika treated Leorio's injuries while the latter is still unconscious.

"Can somebody explain what is happening?" Killua being so bothered asked.

"I don't know. I found Leorio already unconscious at Kurapika" Gon answered his bestfriend.

"Kurapika?" Killua's tone is the one that still, is seeking for some answer.

"Before I could ask a question Leorio already fainted so I don't know either" the girl replied.

Hours passed in silence.

After an exactly 11:40 Leorio showed some awaking signs.

"Leorio!" his friends shouted in union.

"Are you feeling better now?" Kurapika asked.

"How is your wounds?" Gon inquired.

"What the hell happened to you?" Killua demanded, again.

The other two looked at him with what-in-the-world-is-that? Look.

"sorry… I was just curious." The white-headed boy stated.

"Oh easy you three, don't get so excited now. I cant answer all of your question at once. I have only one mouth." Leorio said while trying to look calm although the pain is still, painful.

"Don't joke around its no laughing matter." A voice so serious yet full of care stated.

"Yeah Kurapika is right, not to mention you are so badly injured there's definitely no time for your silliness" Gon seconded the blonde's statement.

"Now tell us what happened." The zoeldyeck member asked or should I say ordered Leorio.

"It's not a big deal…" Leorio stubbornly answered.

"Come on Leorio, look at yourself, you look like a molested door to door agent (the persons who go door to door and sell some cleaning materials and stuff) and you say it's no big deal?" Killua mockingly yet concerned commented.

"And what do you mean by that?" the elder one fought back.

"Just tell us what happened, will you?" said Gon

"I told you, you don't need to know. And I don't want to tell you either!" Leorio who was really don't want to give in, stated.

"What is with you?.. old man!" said by a Killua getting irritated.

"Are you trying to lose my temper? My wounds are aching really bad. I don't have time to your game right now, brat!"

"And so do we!" Gon stated to defend his friend and also to find the longed answer for their question.

"You don't need to know, I don't want you to know and I wont let you know!" Leorio still stood his ground.

"LEORIO!" a frightening shout coming from a blonde lady that has been quiet a long time listening to a somewhat a never-ending argument between the three boys.

"If you don't want to talk about the whole thing… fine! Don't tell us what, just like what you had said, we don't NEED to know. But please just tell us what on earth had happened to you, coming here with your body covered by injuries, all bloody and stuff! And please don't answer me with a 'its no big deal' or else you'd faint again, this time, with my fist!" An angry, fury and a very serious pair of red scarlet eyes faced Leorio along with the threatening lines above.

And because the one who gave the command is a Kuruta, one of the feared and endangered tribe in their province, Leorio could not do anything but follow. Although he really don't want his friends to find out who did that to him, he had no choice but confess. And so he indeed confess but he did not tell them the whole truth. He kept some to himself, actually half to himself.

"And that's what had happened" the line that came after the long story Leorio had told.

"You should be thankful they didn't kill you!" Killua said.

"How come you don't want us to know that?" Gon innocently asked Leorio.

"Coz I don't want you to worry that much about the thing"

"You thought of that, but didn't you thought of us worrying even more if you had kept that to yourself alone?" Kurapika said now with a much lighter tone.

"Never mind! Can we just go to sleep, can't we? I'm so tired of all the talking I've done today…_plus the commotion I have encountered by meeting the feared genei ryodan_ " said by a very tired Leorio now yawning. He did not say the latter part but just thought of it instead. For that is what he don't want them to know, that the group he told them that he had run into is the genei ryodan also known as the spiders. Who puts shivers to anyone who heard even just the name.


	3. mixed up emotions

Cases of people being beaten up are not new to York Shin. All of the people there knew that. The usual victims are mostly boys. Each of them states that their attackers are really strong and are in great number. All of them are with unique abilities and each of the gang's member belongs to a well-known family. That is why none of the victims get their justice. The police do not want any fusion with the suspects' families. And besides, the suspects never leave any evidence, making their victim's look liars. That's how the genei ryodan is known.

Leorio knew that, thus he did not bother to sue them. But he still wants revenge. Not because of the wounds, pain and injuries, but the pride… the pride every man wants to, not to be stained specially by the spiders. He also wants to be the very first one to make the spiders kneel and apologize. But he knows its like waiting for the fishes to fly, its impossible. Leorio sighed after thinking about his impossible dream. _Forget it you could never ever do such thing._ He thought.

"Leorio… are you sure its alright if we left you here alone?... Leorio!... LEORIO!" Leorio almost jumped out of his seat.

"You didn't have to shout." Leorio smirked at Kurapika.

"Don't blame me im not the one who is day-dreaming…!" Kurapika smiled."We are leaving now take care of yourself" she added.

"Aunt Mito will come soon just wait for her… I have already told her about what happen and she said she will take care of you. Wait for her ok?"

"right right … you have told me that a hundred times Gon!" Leorio complained at Gon.

"Gon let's go! We're going to be late you know!"

"Alright Killua!...coming!"

"just stay here for a while…okay? Wait for us to come back and don't go out. Who knows what will happen to you out there! Do you understand Leorio?"

"yes Kurapika, Gon had told me that already!"

"just reminding you! Ok we're going! Bye!" Kurapika headed the door and waved at Leorio.

"do you think Leorio is going to be fine?" Gon looked at Kurapika.

"of course!" Kurapika answered. "he is quite old enough to cope with situations like this, and besides Leorio is strong, he can handle hiself!"

"strong?... if he is strong then why did he let some bunch of guys beat him up!" Killua mockingly asked.

"He did not LET them beat him up, he just can't handle them all at once!" Kurapika grinned at Killua after her statement.

"in short he is a coward, if I'm in a situation like that, I can finish them all in just a minute! and using only my two fingers!"

"its because you're a professional assassin! A serial killer! A murderer! A cold-blooded assassin, who knows nothing but to kill and hurt others!"

"hey! Are you saying that all I do is killing? That I'm a heartless killer who kills anyone in my way! Is that what you think I am!"

"I didn't say anything like that!" Kurapika defended herself

"but that's what you meant right? I can't believe you can say such thing Kurapika!..."

"I told you I didn't say anything like that!"

"…just to defend a coward boyfriend of yours! I can't believe this!"_ I can't even believe the fact that he is your boyfriend! What are you thinking Kurapika! Worrying and caring to a stupid person like Leorio, don't you know that I'm way better than him? what the hell did he do to you? Maybe some sort of love potion or a secret prayer! I don't know! And you always look at me like a little brother! can't I never be more than that? oh Kurapika if only you knew my feelings!_

"Leorio is not a coward! And of course I'll defend him although I hate to admit it, it is my responsibility as her girlfriend!" _what is happening with you, Killua? You're not like this before? Ever since the day me and Leorio had been together you began acting strange. Only this few days that you had came back to yourself again. Maybe because of the island get-a-way that you and Gon won a month ago, that you have relaxed a little bit. But now, your beginning to act not-like-you again for some reason which we all, even Gon, don't know._

"stop it, you two!"

"Gon" Kurapika and Killua, almost in duet, said

"it is a very great morning and here you are, arguing! Can't we just walk to school happily without you two quarrelling?" Gon explained trying to smile the argument away.

"Your right, Gon, but I am still mad at Killua he should have not called Leorio a coward in the first place!"

"And what should I call him then? A dumb-ass guy? Well that's more like him anyway!" Killua smirked

"Why you—little brat!"

"won't you just stop?" Gon cut Kurapika out before she said anything that would hurt Killua more. Knowing the fact that his best friend loves Kurapika secretly, he just don't want his friend to be hurt by his love more. Even Killua don't say anything Gon knew him very much that he can read his best friend's actions—_Killua really loves Kurapika _he thought _and he is jealous with Leorio._

Gon then drag Killua away from a very angry Kurapika.

"What are you doing, Gon?" Killua complained while struggling in Gons hands.

"Cooling your head off!"

"What!"

"Where are you going Gon?" Kurapika curiously asked.

"Since your heads are fuming hot, why not relax a little. Since there are two ways to school, why not we go separate directions? You go for the short-cut and we have the longer road, is that okay with you, Kurapika? And I'll go with Killua cause no one knows what he can do now that he is really mad."

"Oh alright! I don't want to be with him anyway!" Kurapika turn around to start her journey.

Upon hearing Kurapika's words Killua felt weak, as if someone pulled his spinal cord down. _She don't want to be with me? What have I done? Now she won't talk to me ever again and it is all my fault! _He thought.

"Killua are you alright?"

"Im very stupid!"

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"She hates me now!"

"How did you know?"

"She really said it in my face she don't want to be with me"

"Does it hurt?"

"Of coarse it does! I really lo… _what the heck am I saying! _Killua mantally slapped hiself as he was awaken that he had almost confessed his best friend his hidden feelings for the Kuruta. "I hope he did not hear it!" Killua whispered.

"What are you murmuring there Killua?"

Killua tried to post a smile in his face. "Ah, nothing much Gon its just that.. uhm… I'm hungry, yeah I'm hungry! Can we stop at a near-by store to have an ice cream or something a chocolate maybe." _I hope I can pull this off!_

"hhmmm sounds like fun! I'm quite hungry also, and a slice of cake would be fine!"

_Hew! that was close, I guess he didn't hear anything at all!_

But in reality Killua was wrong, Gon heard everything. everything it is.

_This just cleared it all! Killua is very much in-love with Kurapika._ Gon smiled as he watched his friend ran to a candy store.

(To be continued---)

**My note: **so that was it for chapter 3!please review! And thanks for reading!

Sincerely, efay!


End file.
